Even SuperHeroes Need Saving
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: A collection of drabbles about your favorite Avengers' movieverse . Multi-pairings ranging from childish to mature. Enjoy. - The newest pairing is Thor/Steve
1. Just a Little Help

**AN: I've fallen in love with the Avengers' movie so I've decided to write drabble for the different pairings. In other words, if you can pair them together (slash or het) I will be writing them. Enjoy! Also to enhance your reading experience I'm going to add what song I was listening to when I wrote the drabbles. Listen if you wish and maybe you'll see why I went certain ways. :)**

**Thor/Loki  
Just a Little Help  
Music: Forever (acoustic) by Fireflight**

* * *

After a long day of trying to conquer new spells and sometimes failing miserably, Loki retired to his bed. He pulled the covers up around him and melted into the black silk sheets.

He heard his door open then close. Loki lifted his head and caught sight of his elder brother.

"Thor?" Loki sat up, "What is troubling you?"

"I am worried, brother." Thor sighed. Loki patted the bed beside him, and Thor took the invitation. His coronation was to be the next day.

"What is it, dear brother?" Loki asked.

"Do you think I will be a good king?"

Loki smiled small, "This is what is bothering you? The mighty God of Thunder is worried that he will not be a good king?"

"Do not poke fun, Loki." Thor grumbled.

"Thor, I think you will make a wonderful king." Loki rubbed his brother's back, ridding the tense muscles of the stress Thor had weighed upon himself.

"You mean that?" Thor looked to Loki.

"I do. Now go get some sleep."

"I will." Thor rose from the spot. He turned and kissed his brother's forehead, "Thank you, Loki."

Loki smiled but said nothing more. He watched Thor leave the room, stress free all thanks to him.


	2. The 'L' Word

**Steve/Tony  
The 'L' Word  
Breakthrough-Colbie Caillat**

* * *

Tony didn't often say the 'L' word to anyone. He loved people, of course he did. He'd loved his mother. He loved Pepper for all the things she's done for him in the past and will do for him in the future, but he'd never really loved someone.

Not until Steve.

Tony didn't know when he fell for Steve Rogers. He'd always hated when his father would talk on and on about Steve. When the two met, they didn't have a moment to talk because Loki was hell bent on taking over the world, and Thor was hell bent on taking Loki back to Asgard.

When they did have a moment to themselves Tony tried to laugh and joke away the seriousness of the situation. Steve had not been amused.

After taking down Loki and almost dying Tony and Steve became closer. They started spending hours and hours together, talking or doing nothing at all.

Tony realized that's when he fell for Steve. When they would just sit together in complete darkness except for the light of arc reactor or when Steve would sit in Tony's lab and tell him stories of when he was younger.

Tony was broken from his thoughts by strong arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He turned around and smiled at the blue eyed, blonde haired Captain that was oh so his.

"Hey."

"Hey." Steve smiled and bumped his forehead against Tony's, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony tilted his head and pressed his lips against Steve's in a chaste kiss, "I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Tony." Steve caught Tony's lips in another kiss, "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm just fine, Steve." Tony sighed happily and leaned his head against the super soldier's chest, "Just perfectly fine."


	3. What Makes Me Special

**Clint/Coulson  
What Makes Me Special?  
Music: I'm Not an Angel-Halestorm**

* * *

"Phil?"

Phil Coulson rolled over in bed. Clint Barton was sitting up with his knees pulled to his chest, "Clint, what's wrong?"

"What is this between us?"

Coulson sat up in bed and pulled Clint close, "What are you talking about?"

"This." Clint motioned between the two of them, "What is this? Is this just for missions, or do you want more with me? Do I actually mean something to you?"

Coulson furrowed his brows, "Clint, where is this coming from? You know I care about you."

"I know I just—" Barton groaned and hid his face in Coulson's chest. Phil rocked the young man back and forth.

"Talk to me, Clint."

"I had a dream you were through with me because I wasn't good enough. It scared me—"

"It's just a dream, Clint." Phil cut him off, "I love you; never forget that."

Clint calmed and nodded, "I know. It just bothered me."

Coulson pressed a kiss to the archer's temple, "Good. Now lie down. We have to be in New Mexico tomorrow."

"Alright." The two snuggled back down under the sheets, Clint's head on Phil's chest, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hawk."


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

******Natasha/Banner**  
Baby, It's Cold Outside  
Music:**Awake and Alive-Skillet**

* * *

Natasha shivered as she looked out her window. The snow was coming down in huge heaps, and Bruce hadn't returned to the Avengers' mansion.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Romanov?"

"Any word from Bruce?"

"No, ma'am."

Natasha nodded. She stared out the window for a moment longer before running to her room and grabbing her coat. She was halfway to the elevator when Bruce walked in, head covered in snow.

Natasha ran to him and hugged him, "You had me worried."

"I'm fine." Bruce smiled, hugging the assassin back, "Oo, you're warm."

"And you're cold." Natasha laughed, "Come on, I know how to warm you up, Mr. Banner."

"I'm right behind you, Nat."


	5. Cool Drinks on a Hot Day

**Thor/Banner  
Cool Drinks on a Hot Day  
Music: The Older I Get-Skillet**

* * *

Thor was sitting outside under the warm sun. He was enjoying summer, as the midgardians called it.

"You look quite content, Thor."

Thor looked up to see Bruce Banner coming his way with a glass containing a yellow liquid.

"I am Bruce." Thor smiled and sat up, "What is that there?"

"Lemonade." Bruce handed Thor a glass, "It's nice to have on a hot summer day."

"Lemon-ade." Thor pursed his lips and inspected the drink, "Is it like coffee?"

Bruce laughed and shook his head, "No. No, it is not, but it can be bitter like coffee. Try it."

Thor took a drink and nodded, "I like this."

"Good. Now why don't we go inside? It's a little hot out here?"

Thor nodded and stood up. He pulled Bruce into a hug, "It may get quite hot inside as well, Bruce."

Bruce smirked, "I can deal with that."


	6. Can't Do This

******Steve/Natasha**  
Can't Do This  
Music: **Take My Chances-BarlowGirl**

* * *

He can't be alone with her.

She brings back too many memories.

Of his past, of his first love.

The way her lips curl up into that smile.

It drives him insane because she has that same glint in her eyes as Peg—no!

No, he will not say _her_ name.

He'd rather be alone than be around that independent woman.

No, Steve can't be around Natasha because then he'd have to admit he might have found a new dance partner.


	7. Sure About One Thing

**Natasha/Pepper  
Sure About One Thing  
Music: ****Million Voices-BarlowGirl**

* * *

If Natasha was absolutely honest with herself she'd say she wasn't sure exactly when they became more than just co-workers.

If Natasha was absolutely honest with herself she'd tell you that she didn't even know when they became friends.

Let alone girlfriends.

That's so weird to call them.

Were they girlfriends? They hadn't slept together, but they had kissed a few times. Again honestly, she wasn't sure just how many times they'd kissed, but they had.

As unsure as Natasha was about all the things that were happening between her and Pepper, she knew one thing for certain. If it came down to it, she would lay down her life for the other woman in a heartbeat. That had to count for something.


	8. Love Thine Enemy

**Loki/Banner  
Love Thine Enemy  
Music: Need You Now-Lady Antebellum**

* * *

It's not normal, the way he feels about his enemy, but he doesn't care.

When his arms are wrapped around that slender frame, he can feel all the day's stress melt away.

When those lying lips touch his, he knows that the bad boy has a soft side.

When that silver tongue slips over his aching erection, a chill runs up his back.

And when they're almost asleep, and he hears the trickster whisper words of love, Bruce knows that this is the person he wants to spend his life with even if Hulk wants to pound the puny god into the ground.


	9. Stress is a Killer

**Tony/Natasha  
Stress is a Killer  
Music: Haunted-Taylor Swift**

* * *

Natasha would definitely be the death of him. She had been trouble from the moment Tony had met her and now she was in danger, and he was worried. When did that happen? When did Tony worry about Tasha? That was definitely new.

Tony ran down to his lab and quickly suited up. He had to get to Tasha. The stress of this was going to be the second thing to kill him.

Tony was out of the Avengers' tower in a flash, searching the burning buildings for a flash of red hair.

"Has anyone heard from Widow?" Tony asked the other Avengers.

None of them could give him a straight answer. Yep, the stress and Natasha were going to be his end.


	10. Never Meant to be So Cold

**Clint/Thor  
Never Meant to be So Cold  
Music: Diary of Jane (acoustic) Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

Clint had never meant to be so cold to Thor, but after dealing with one demi-god he definitely was not up with dealing with another.

It seemed that Thor had finally tired of Clint's behavior.

"Eye of a Hawk, we must speak." Thor said calmly entering Clint's room.

Clint rubbed the back of his neck, "Now Thor?"

"Yes, now." Thor crossed his arms, "What have I done to make you hate me?"

"Hate you? You've got it all wrong, big guy." Clint shook his head.

"Then why do you act like this towards me and not any of the others."

Clint sighed, "Thor, you're a really nice guy, but your brother kind of—"

"I am not my brother. I only want to be your ally, Clint, not your enemy."

"I know, Thor." Clint nodded, "I'm sorry I just got burned by the last demi-god I worked with."

"I understand. Maybe one day we can be friends instead of acquaintances." Thor nodded to the archer and left the room.


	11. I'll Come Back

******Thor/Steve**  
I'll Come Back  
Music: **Breaking at the Cracks-Colbie Caillat**

* * *

The day before Thor left back to Asgard he pulled Steve aside and kissed him, promising that he would return to the super soldier because he'd fallen hard for the man. The captain could do nothing but nod.

Steve waited and waited for the demi-god to return. He almost gave up hope.

Then one night a freak thunderstorm blew in. Steve was wrapped in the blankets and fast asleep when a figure appeared on the balcony outside his room.

Steve sat straight up and stared as the door opened and in walked a soaking wet god of thunder.

"Thor…" Steve whispered. He jolted out of bed and into the thunderer's arms.

"Steven, I have thought about nothing but you." Thor said into Steve's short blonde locks.

"Before you left, you said something…" Steve looked up, "Do you still mean it?"

"I do." Thor nodded.

"Say it."

"I love you, Steven."

Steve pressed his lips to Thor's. Thor kissed him earnestly. When they pulled back Steve leaned his forehead against Thor's, "I love you, too."


	12. Keep You Calm

******Steve/Banner**  
Keep You Calm  
Music: **New Day's Dawn-Fozzy**

* * *

Steve knew that the last thing Bruce needed was stress, so he did everything he could to keep from stressing Bruce out. When the scientist would grumble at his work the Captain would swoop in and pull him away for good thirty or forty minutes to ensure that Bruce could calm down.

Bruce was thankful to the Captain. He knew that the younger – older, maybe – man was just trying to be helpful and keep the other guy from coming out.

One day on an outing Bruce stopped Steve, "How do you keep from stressing out while trying to keep me from stressing out?"

Steve smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. Being around you keeps me pretty calm, so I guess I don't."

Bruce nodded, "Thank you, Steve. I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Bruce."


End file.
